Applejack's Tough Adventure Day
by danparker
Summary: Taking place some time after the episode "Family Appreciation Day", Applejack makes a routine delivery around the land of Equestria. With something un-expecting to happen.


Applejack's Tough Adventure Day

On a nice, clear morning on Sweet Apple Acers, Applejack is getting ready to go to work. "Well," Applejack said, "Zap Apple season is over now and all of the unpicked zap apples have disappeared. And when I mean all of the unpicked zap apples, I mean very few of them. Maybe one or two. Or less. Actually, we've got all of them, Oh well."

After she got ready, she then headed out to the normal apple tree field. "Ok," she said, looking at her field of apple trees, "Time to get buckin'! Hoo wee! Now here I go!" And so, Applejack started doing her job, bucking apple trees. Later that morning, after Applejack had bucked many of the apple trees, she was just resting.

"Another successful morning," she thought to herself That's when Apple Bloom walked up to her older sister. "Hey there, little sugar belle," Applejack said to her younger sister. "Hey, Applejack," Apple Bloom said, "What'cha got planned for today? Hanging out with your friends?"

"Nope," Applejack replied. "Are you aware of Mrs. Cake getting ready to have her baby?" Apple Bloom asked. "How did you know that?" Applejack asked. "Big Mac said told me," Apple Bloom answered. "Big Mac?" Applejack called out. "Sorry," said Big Mac. "Ok," Applejack said, "Now, today, I am going to go to Manehatten and Fillydelphia to deliver zap apple jam."

"You mean from the zap apples that grew recently?" Apple Bloom asked. "Yep, those are the ones," Applejack said. "And I panicked about them," said Apple Bloom. "Actually," Granny Smith said, "You were panicking about me visiting your school because, eh, you know the story."

"Oh yeah," Apple Bloom said, nervously, "I knew that. Worried that you might humiliate me in front of everypony." "Now why would you think I do that?" Granny Smith asked. "Never mind," said Apple Bloom.

"Anyway, what are you planning on doing today anyway?" Granny Smith asked Apple Bloom. "Well," Apple Bloom said, "I'm not really sure." "Oh," Granny Smith said, "Well, good luck on it." "Ok?" Apple Bloom replied and she walked away.

That afternoon, Applejack had hitched up to her cart of zap apple jam and set off to her destinations. "I'll be back tomorrow," Applejack called to her family. "Take care," Apple Bloom called. "Yes," Granny Smith said. "Ee-yup," Big Mac said as Applejack left Sweet Apple Acres. "Say, where did Apple Bloom go?" Granny Smith asked.

Some minutes later, Applejack had entered the Everfree Forest. "Sure is quiet here today," Applejack said, "Got to be extra careful." So she carefully walked through the forest. "Maybe I can ask Rainbow Dash to deliver zap apple jam to Cloudsdale," Applejack said to herself, "Tomorrow."

On her way, she walked by the original royal sister's castle. "Well," Applejack said, "Looks more ruin than ever today. He he. That was kind of funny." Applejack chucked to herself. But she had just gotten a few meters away from the ancient castle when trouble happened.

"Uh oh," Applejack thought as a large creature jumped right in front of her. The creature is a large rhinoceros with fur. "What in tarnation?!" Applejack exclaimed, "A woolly rhinoceros?!" The large rhino growled at Applejack. "Looks like this bad boy escaped the ice age," Applejack said, "Bring it on, Mr. Horn beast!" The woolly rhinoceros roared and charge towards Applejack.

Luckily, Applejack dodged the rhino's charge. She kicked the zap apple cart out of the way to challenge the large rhinoceros. "Bring it on!" Applejack said. The woolly rhinoceros roared and charged towards Applejack once again. "Come here, Mr. Horn breath!" Applejack called out.

Then suddenly, a voice said, "Over here, horn freak!" and the woolly rhinoceros charged towards where the voice came from. "That was unexpected," Applejack thought, until she saw a familiar sight. It is Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom dodge the rhinoceros' charge and struck a tree.

"That that, you big bull!" Apple Bloom said. "That's some smart thinking, Apple Bloom," said Applejack. "No problem," Apple Bloom replied. "Oh, wait. Apple Bloom!" Applejack scolded, "What in the name of hay are you doing here?! The Everfree Forests are too dangerous for a little filly like you!"

"But," Apple Bloom said. The woolly rhinoceros got back up and prepared to charge towards Applejack once again. "Forget it!" Applejack interrupted, "Get to safety now!" "Ok," Apple Bloom replied as she ran off to safety. The woolly rhinoceros snorted furiously.

"Ok," Applejack said, holding a jar of zap apple jam, "Time for you to take your medicine, you big old hairy beast from the ice caves!" said Applejack. The woolly rhinoceros roared and charged towards Applejack. This time, Applejack threw some zap apple jam right into the charging rhino's mouth. This stopped the raging rhino and it walked calmly away.

"That was a close call," Applejack said, "Glad that zap apple jam soothed the savage beast. Now Apple Bloom!" "Yes, sister?" Apple Bloom replied, walking towards her older sister. "Why did you come with me?!" Applejack asked, "Did you let anypony know that you were with me? Even your friends?" "Uh, no," Apple Bloom answered.

Meanwhile, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were still waiting for Apple Bloom to return so they could continue playing their game of checkers. "How long have we've been waiting?" asked Scootaloo. "About an hour?" Sweetie Belle answered. "When is Apple Bloom going to return?" Scootaloo asked. "I don't know," Sweetie Belle answered.

"Ugh!" Applejack groaned, "Ok, now you're staying with me! We'll talk about this when we get home!" "Ok," Apple Bloom replied. And so, Apple Bloom had to follow her older sister to many of the cities, including Manehatten, and Fillydelphia. And some other towns that they've never heard of before.

By the end of the day, Applejack returned home, tired, but satisfied. Apple Bloom wasn't feeling to good with herself, of course "That was one tough day," Applejack said, "Now all of the zap apples have been delivered." "You bet!" Apple Bloom agreed. "Now don't get all excited," Applejack said.

"There you are, Apple Bloom!" Granny Smith said, "Where have you been all day?" "Uh," Apple Bloom said, "Out with Applejack." "Oh," Granny Smith said, "Why didn't you say something about it?" "Sorry," Apple Bloom said.

"Well," Applejack said, "You're grounded for a week. Next time, let some pony know where you're going!" "Ok," Apple Bloom said as she walked inside the house. "Well, it was an interesting day," Applejack said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are still waiting for their friend to return. "Now it's been 9 hours!" said Scootaloo. "I'm tired," said Sweetie Belle.


End file.
